Because You Asked: DrMr Fuji
by domnotte
Summary: Mr. Fuji has escaped the life of genetics and settled in Lavender Town as a kind man, but this reporter will be his way back into his past-where he would be responsible for the world's strongest Pokemon.


This is my twist on a controversy in the Pokémon community, and so I've taken pieces from both stories-the one of Blaine and Fuji's creation of Mewtwo on Cinnabar Island and the one of Team Rocket's funding of the dangerous project to create Mewtwo presented in the first movie. This is in the presumption that Mr. Fuji of Lavender Town (originally Cinnabar Island because he is not a Lavender Town native) and Dr. Fuji of New Island are indeed the same person. The scientific information is from the limited Psychological and Biological knowledge I have, other than slight research based around a quick interest in genes while I wrote this. Fitting the two theories together took a lot of thought, to say the least.

-Domnotte

Enjoy. This person is interviewing him, so it's in 1st person.

* * *

><p>My dear, as I can see from those youthful blue eyes, you're looking for something, no? A secret that need not be whispered without purpose, perhaps-a solution to a mystery that has puzzled many for years-a memory of mine. I can't deny you the chance to ask me about what you've come to see me for, and in the meantime, would you like some tea? I have a variety that you may choose from. Green, chamomile, peppermint? I even have a sweet tinted mixture of my own that smells of Bellossom petals and tastes like nothing you've ever savored before. Of course, my young child, I'll fetch some for you right now-would you like sugar? I'll warn you, it's quite sweet already.<p>

Here you go, let me know if you'd like more once you've finished. I brought a small bowl of honey just in case it's a little bitter. I haven't made it in some time, and finding the sufficient ingredients is very difficult around here, especially because people are so very sour towards one another. I suppose I can always hope that my presence may lighten their spirits and those of the Pokémon around, because truly I cannot stand to see all of them so melancholic when there are things to care for out there, like my sweet little Marowak who has decided to curl up beside you. He's grown so much since his mother died, and I'm so joyful to have gotten to see him grow. Now, what would you like to ask me?

...I understand. I'll have to ask you very kindly to give me just a moment, I must excuse myself.

After all of these years, what can I tell her that she doesn't know? My mistake, oh how my memory has begun to slip. She mustn't know anything, as nobody knows a speck about this incident, other than me-and Blaine. As curious as I may be about why she is asking, she must have a reason. My old friend, if you were alive today, I would consult you first, but as you're no longer with me, I will have to let some of the world know just a little more about this. I couldn't trust the Pokémon Journal, they were just there to find a catch, but this girl is sincere. I can pass a happy man knowing that my heart shall be free of this.

Sorry that I took so long, my young lady. I see you've found the latest issue of Pokémon Fan Magazine, you may take that with you if you'd like. Now, regarding the issue you wish to hear of. Because you asked so nicely, and because frankly you remind me of someone very dear to me whom I miss very much, I shall tell you-from I, formerly known as "Dr. Fuji", head professor on Cinnabar Island's point of view-ofthe creation of the artificial Pokémon, Mewtwo.

* * *

><p>He said he would help me bring her back, if I were to assist him. The money would be transferred to fund my project on the condition that I would do for him the complete opposite of my own goal. I wanted to bring back a life that I had lost, and he wanted me to create a life that would take many other people's children away from them. How naive I was then, only a man then, not an elder-I was so driven to bring Amber back, and I would do anything to revive my memories with her. Those nights we would spend as she laughed at Ledian while they sparkled brilliantly in the night. The days I would show her my work on Cinnabar Island and where I would let her play with the Vileplume and Ariados while they willingly gave me samples of their venom. She was a kindred spirit to me, and even more so to the Pokémon.<p>

I was not the same person when she died, and I am disappointed in myself for being the man I was after. All I wanted was to see her face again, and from afar my wife could only hold back her own tears as I worked myself to the bone in an attempt to do the impossible-clone a human being successfully. I regret having lost her too as she left me our wedding ring and her key.

That spitfire was a loaded gun, and as he walked through my laboratory doors that day, I knew that I would be the one to smack the barrel and let him fly. Just the tone in Blaine's voice as that devil took his first steps into the vestibule was enough for me-I was positive he'd be the one to get my project on the road, though I didn't know what I was getting myself into at the time. Please excuse my harsh words, for I have been humble to every person I've met since then, except his kind. I don't much like when people only know me by my work, as he did. You're an exception.

"Alyssa was her name?" He put his cigar out in a beaker filled with a basic liquid that I can't quite recall. The ambers extinguished and sloshed around, reminding me of her own that I'd kept in an urn and would serve as the foothold for the project.

"Amber."

"Yes, yes." he rolled his eyes from beneath the dark shadows he loved so much and waved his damp cigar around in an oval motion in concurrence with my answer. "I'm talking between the Sevii Islands and the Orange Archipelago. You do know where that is, don't you, Doctor?"

"Of course. Though, I don't understand why you would loan me an entire island, Giovanni."

"Do you know me on a personal level, professor?" he leaned forward and dumped a couple wet ashes on the lab table we were using as we negotiated.

"No, I'm afraid I don't. Obviously you'd like me too, if you've come all this way from Viridian City to talk of my idea to bring back life." my voice was distasteful, and I was growing impatient as he stared me down.

Once Giovanni opened his mouth, Blaine gave me a hint of back-up from the other room, where he was assisting another scientist with clarifying the location of a recent fossil. "He's a friend of mine." Gym leaders, I never could understand them, even after I'd analyzed Blaine over the years.

He ignored my friend and continued on by saying, "You won't just be cloning your daughter, Doc." he reached into his pocket, pulled out a large wallet engorged with money, and slapped it down on the table-allowing it to open willingly and show a small Polaroid of what looked to be a Pokémon surrounded by an unmistakable aura. "You'll be bringing this to me, only stronger, faster, and apter."

My hands shook slightly beneath the table, and they were satisfied as I reached up to grab my glasses-I needed to feel something under my fingertips physically other than anticipation. "Mew."

From our search we discovered many ruins in correspondence with a sighting of a living Mew, and eventually in Guyana we found the DNA we required, which rested within the embryo of a pregnant, fossilized specimen. Through the rain forest we had to scower, and I'm thankful that I'll never have to go through there again. On a lighthearted note, the bites we received in return for feeding the local bugs weren't what I call fun.

As we awaited our advanced equipment on New Island, Blaine and I got right to work on Cinnabar in the Pokémon Mansion. Here is where our first specimen proved itself difficult to handle, and this is the one time, my dear, where I shall ask you to omit what I say in your notes. As I will say later, I dictated to my colleagues upon creating our "first" specimen to survive on New Island that it was indeed the only one. That, was a lie-a pure concoction that was contrived to conceal-excuse the assonance-Blaine and I's first mistake upon accepting this task. Letting the first escape in a fit of its rage, which caused the destruction of the mansion and the injuring of many people who did not live to tell you what I'm saying. By our calculations, it appears as though it was heading towards Cerulean City, and besides that, we are unsure as to if it survived or perished. If it did live, it has done a magnificent job of concealing itself.

Following the explosion that left the mansion in ashes-dare I continue to say that word, "ashes"-we fibbed once more, claiming that it was an accidental incident involving Blaine's hot temper and his uncooperative Pokémon, which was incredibly believable.

It was then that we were moved to New Island, and thus our research-more like our trials of playing God-recommenced. At this point I was able to begin my own trek in creating my Amber once again, this time not from my own body, but from her remains. Paradoxical in a way, my dear, and spare you the details of how I met her beautiful mother I shall, because I would drift off our topic, and it would be hard to reel me back.

I won't go into depth of how our process started nor continued, as I'm positive you would not wish to sit through a college genetics lecture while you're here. You say you've already crossed that off on your itinerary? My stars, a fellow scientist in my wake, how proud I would be of your generation had it not decided to be so pessimistic. I'm sure you will, with your knowledge, find that my dream of my daughter's complexion would never come to light-we would be a failure in her case, as well as three other tries at bringing back Pokémon other than the unfortunate being you ask of.

I'd seen them my entire life-Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle. They weren't new to me, and I'd interacted with their ilk enough to where I could tell you every physical feature about them, inside their bodies and out. Performing tests on a completely new creature was different-all of the limited information I knew about Mew's biological structure was shattered as it grew to larger proportions. The gene splicing and dicing left us with headaches beyond aneurysms, and here mistakes were made in our scans and tests of such a nature-we over split and exchanged these genes, and in the end horribly distorted its frontal lobe of the brain, where its personality center lay, leaving it slightly antisocial by what our scans could tell in the brain activity. Examining my precious little girl was just as difficult, only on an emotional level. She was so still, that ball of light, yet I could see unconsciously hoping that someday, she would find a life of her own outside of the test tube.

It was then, just as we were on the brink of revelation, catastrophe struck stronger than the swipe of a mighty Kabutops' scythe. One by one, they dropped like flies-as blatant and indecent as that statement is in this situation. First, the three subservient Pokémon. As each one passed away, a spike in brain activity soared off of our charts and scans. Perplexed, we took notice to each instance and re-watched our camera footage that had been following the specimens. I threw my hands up in disarray at the sight of each of their life signs failing.

As each died, there was physical movement in the facial caricature of Ambertwo-save my soul for saying so-and Mewtwo, as well as increased brainwaves on both of their parts. What was odd was that the brainwaves were interconnected, and by that, I mean they were identical-which means that they had been thinking the same thing at the same time. This re-enforced our previous hypothesis that they'd been communicating using telepathy. By the subtle changes in fluid composition within the tubes, we detected an increase in proteins, as well as fluctuating levels of acetylcholine going through their autonomic nervous systems. In layman's terms-they were crying.

I used to tell her that, when Pokémon cried, their tears were full of life. I now know that's true, not by the passing of the fact to me from someone else-just from a feeling I've gotten in my heart. A strum of a beautiful note that caused the pulse of my soul to beat fast as I felt it. I don't know to whom it happened, but soon after Mewtwo's escape, the tears of Pokémon saved a person.

Anyway, that is where we found that they had been connected with the other clones and with each other psychically. After the deaths of their friends, they both began to decline in health, and eventually the physical strength and composition of the Pokémon outlasted my Amber. She passed, and I didn't know if I could go on as I watched Mewtwo's levels spike and its eyes twist in pain. He began to become increasingly upset, and in fear of losing our last hope, we decided to administer the serum. This would damage the part of the brain that we believed held the memory of his lost friends, and in the end, it destroyed more than that. His nonchalant way of expressing the little emotion he had and any inkling of love he'd had towards us humans was obliterated.

That night was one of the most difficult in my entire lifetime, and I could tell you every word of the phone call I had with Blaine following the devastation of watching that thing live on while the reflection of my daughter fogged. I was in tears-no, that's a lack of definition to what I was really doing. I was sobbing, not only with a grievous and heartbroken cry, but with a chuckle underlying it all.

"What's happened!" he yelled, surely pacing about his gym in the middle of a battle he'd have to postpone.

"The starters are gone, Blaine. Amber is gone. It's all that's left." I stressed the pressure I put on "It's".

"It's not over, Fuji. It can't be. We've got an endless supply of grant money coming in from Giovanni. How much of the DNA do you still have from the specimen?"

"She wasn't a specimen, Blaine. She was my daughter! Don't you see that?" I screamed, hitting a hand down upon my desk in my office on the Island. "Of course I have some left, but it's all I have left of her now. If I use it and I fail, what will there be other than the fact that I've decimated my own flesh and blood's remains in a futile attempt to bring her back from the damned?"

He remained silent for a couple seconds before saying, "What do you have left to lose, my friend?"

* * *

><p>Please, do excuse me for a moment. I need to breathe, just for a few moments, dear. No, no that's not necessary, I can continue. Just, one moment, while I pour you another cup of that tea as an old man regains his composure.<p>

My companion, go back to sleep. I will wake you when I'm done speaking with this, kind woman-you're mistaken. These aren't tears, no, I merely-yes, I understand, now do return to your nap.

Don't take my silence as an insult, miss. It's just my age catching up with-I apologize, let's start again.

* * *

><p>He had rejuvenated my hope, and thus we came to a consensus. We were going to finish it then and there. All future cloning projects would begin after we completed this one-after we were successful.<p>

We sought happiness as we perfected our project, and as it opened its eyes for the very first time, I was unable to capture what I'd been meaning to tell it for all those months in the proper wording. It had been created to become a slave to humanity, and I had made the fatal mistake of not lying to it about that.

In that, I will never forget those words that I mouthed as the demon we'd created from an innocent being broke from its cage and wreaked havoc among its creators-we, who claimed to play God. "We dreamed of creating the world's strongest Pokémon, and we succeeded."

Light was all that came from that, and for a split occasion, I truly believed that I was the mighty creator. I, had brought life from a living being, and had changed it to my liking-to his liking. I should have died that day under the flames and definitely from beneath the building that toppled down upon me. I think to this day, that perhaps it pitied my lust to be God, and that perhaps, it knew-if not remembered-that I was the paternal maker of his love, his friend, his lifeline that had lost her own heartbeat. Its one thing that told it that a life can be remembered for the good things, and that tears mean sadness, while the sun is there to warm them every day.

Before I pushed myself off of that high cliff upon which a laboratory had sat only moments before, I saw it shoot off like a star in its glory as aforetold, and the one thing that came to my mind as I wished only death for what I'd done was, "That one deserves life more than I."

Then all I recall is the shock of cold water over my skin, and the lack of faith in my body as I sunk down low. Had I known that Blaine was on his way in worry due to our previous conversation, I would have honestly eaten a bullet, just to earn a get-out-of-life-free card. But, it's because of him that I'm here to talk with you now, and as he arrived, he found rubble and nothing more-at the time I was no better than the rubble, or the people who lay dead or incinerated that I hardly knew.

* * *

><p>What's that? Of course it's still out there. Without a doubt, it is following in my footsteps, and it will forever work towards either one of two goals, depending on who it meets and who it favors. The first, is the destruction of humanity. The second, is the liberation of those like it and those who are the opposite of what I was, but the coequal to who you see before you right now.<p>

I am now a changed man who helps those in need, and since the destruction of the lab where the last of Amber remained, I have had no need to try to bring her back again. I no longer see the luxury in that, but in the protection of those who are living now, especially here in Lavender Town, where the restless souls are a result of the restless living.

Subsequent to those days and the tortures I inflicted upon those poor creations of mine, I have not hurt so much as a Beedrill who has intercepted me. I will admit to having given diatribes to those disgusting men of Team Rocket, as you've probably read, but I consider that perfectly reasonable. My dear Marowak is one of the only friends I have left now, and from the moment I saw it without a mother, I opened my home and my arms to it, and for that I pray that I have been forgiven on account of one thing-

that I created a thing in the shadow of my child's death, and in the end never gave it a home to come back to-that I never gave it a reason to say that life is wonderful.


End file.
